The beginning
by soso22
Summary: This one-shot is about when Achilles first meet little Patroclus. I tried to show Achilles point of view.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks to my Amazing friend **Spiritblaze** for her continuing support,and really Thanks to anyone who reads or writes stories about this amazing movie "Troy" 

**Summary**: This one-shot is about when Achilles first meet little Patroclus. I tried to show Achilles point of view.

Achilles sat on the chair quietly; many thoughts were going through his head. He was told that his cousin whom he never met a child nearly eight- years- old had lost both of his parents and Achilles was the only family he had left. For some reason Achilles agreed to take that child in. Now he was wondering why the hell he agreed to such a thing!

Was it because for the first time in his life he was needed for something other than his warrior skills? Or because he was so lonely that he welcomed any kind of company? He didn't know. He also thought, is that child really better off living here with me? What can I offer him? Achilles really didn't know anything about caring for a child or family for that matter. He was an only child his father died when he was little, his mother was a goddess and he rarely saw her .His whole life had been focused on one thing and one thing only, to become the greatest most feared warrior there is, to make a name of himself and be glorified.

While he was waiting for his cousin arrival he started to feel nervous for some reason. He never felt this way before a battle. He doesn't even remember the last time he felt this way. How could meeting a child be more stressful than facing death!

Achilles let out a deep sigh; this was just the beginning how the hell he was supposed to care for this grieving child! Who suffered a great lost that no one should ever endorse!

When he heard the sounds of his cousin arrival Achilles stepped outside immediately his eyes went to his little cousin. The sight of him broke Achilles heart, the child looked so miserable. When his eyes met Achilles he saw the deep grief in them, he looked like he had been crying non-stop for the past few days.

Achilles thanked the messenger -who brought his cousin- as he was leaving he told him that Patroclus had not eating anything in their entire trip, despite all of his attempts.

Achilles then turned to his cousin saying, "Welcome home Patroclus. I am your cousin Achilles; you will be living here with me. "

Patroclus looked at him and gave a very sad smile -that made Achilles feel even worse for him- Patroclus nodded his head and said," I heard so many tales about you. "

Achilles smiled back at him saying," I really wish we had met on better circumstances. "

Patroclus stared at the ground and didn't respond.

Achilles said," Come on let's go inside and get you something to eat. "Patroclus followed him silently.

They sat around the dining table. Patroclus kept looking at the food and didn't move. Achilles sighed and said," Patroclus I know you don't feel like eating, but you can't stay without food forever. "Patroclus gave no answer.

" Look I made this food myself; if you don't try it you won't be able to tell me what a horrible cook I am. "

Patroclus smiled and slowly started to eat. Achilles was a little glad he was able to talk his cousin into eating, he said," So tell me Patroclus what kind of things did you hear about me?"

Patroclus grinned at him and said," That you are a very powerful warrior, you can kill any man with one strike of your sword, and you can't be killed. "

Achilles couldn't help but laugh and say," I really wish the last one was true. "

Patroclus seemed a little shocked, but he continued," I always wanted be like you, it was one of my dreams to meet you. "Patroclus then dropped his face as if he realized how his dream came true in the worst way possible.

Achilles came by his side hesitantly and put his arm around Patroclus shoulder and said, " No Patroclus don't think like that , no one could have seen this coming."

Patroclus tears started to drop; he was trying so hard to stop them. Achilles grip on his shoulder tightened and he said," Patroclus there is nothing wrong with crying, you have suffered a great lost. "

Patroclus threw his arms around Achilles, and cried even harder. Achilles rubbed his back and held him close. While he was listing to his cousin weeping, Achilles had a strange feeling inside of him. He never really comforted anyone before.

Patroclus choked out, "What is going to happen to me? Who will take care of me?"

"I will take care of you, you are in my home now and in my care. "

"You will? "

"Yes of course, I promise to take care of you as best as I could, and I will protect you from everything. "

The words just came out from Achilles mouth so easily.

"Why? " Patroclus asked with all childish innocent in his voice.

Achilles kissed his forehead and answered," Because you are my blood."

Suddenly, it was clear for Achilles why he agreed to take him in. He may never met Patroclus before, but none -the -less he was his family. Achilles meant what he said to him; from now on it's his duty to care for his cousin.

Later at night Achilles was wakening by a loud scream. He looked around to see Patroclus, the poor boy was curled up on himself holding his blanket and crying his eyes out. He had put Patroclus bed in his own room, he knew if the child was left alone at night he won't be able to sleep especially since this is a new place for him.

Achilles got up from his bed moved to his cousin side and held him silently. He waited until Patroclus started to calm down then he asked, "Are you okay little cousin?"

"I saw them dyeing, they left me and I was all alone. " Patroclus said miserably.

Achilles held him close again and said," But you are not all alone, I am here with you. "

Patroclus pulled back to look at Achilles and smiled despite his tears.

Achilles smiled back at him, he then laid next him in bed and pulled him close into his arms saying, "come on let's get back to sleep. "

Patroclus didn't mind Achilles being so close to him, if anything he seemed relief.

As Patroclus settled in his arms, Achilles couldn't help but to think, how close he felt to this child when they just met , how he was able to comfort him , and how everything came so natural to him. Even the idea that he may have to do this every day didn't seem scary anymore. Achilles didn't feel like himself anymore, this was a new side of him he never knew he had.

He looked at his cousin again; he seemed to have fallen asleep. Achilles smiled to himself and thought, this child could be the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
